The present invention relates to a semiconductor medical treatment instrument.
A semiconductor diode is utilized to execute both mitigation or reduction in a pain such as a stiffness in the shoulders, lumbago or a crick in the back, a muscular pain and the like. It has been described in "Japanese Medical Guidance (Nihon of Ido), No. 421 and No. 422 (publication from Japanese Medical Guidance (Nihon of Ido)) and the like that the above-described both methods have a certain degree of analgesic advantages.
On the other hand, as described in Part 1, Chapter 1 of "Measurement Technique for Medical Treatment (Iryou-you Keisoku Gijutu) (publication from Corona-sha), bioelectric current having an irregular waveform flows through the human body. Particularly, it has been considered that harmful bioelectric current flows through a pain portion.
Accordingly, it will be reasonable or appropriate to consider that analgesic effects produced by a method of treatment like one described above are based on the rectification of the semiconductor diode.
However, if a simple semiconductor diode is used as it is, medical treatment effects are thin or low, and effects are different from each other depending upon directions to a cathode and an anode of the diode.
In view of the above, the following apparatus for medical treatment due to a metallic-pack of a plurality of diodes has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 150553/1981. That is, cathode lead wires and anode lead wires of two (2) diodes are packed in both sides by a metallic plate having an area of approximately 4 cm.sup.2. Anode lead wires and cathode lead wires on the opposite side are cut off and are located adjacent respectively to the anode lead wires and the anode lead wires on the one side, to leave slightly exposed portions.
However, the above-described arrangement has the following defect or disadvantage. That is, the arrangement in which two (2) diodes are arranged in parallel relation to the direction only neutralizes the bioelectric current in one direction. Accordingly, the medical treatment effects are different from each other depending upon a pasting-up or sticking direction of the diodes with respect to the bioelectric current. Thus, it is difficult to look for or seek for an adequate sticking location and a sticking direction. If the number of sticking does not increase, the effects are thin or ineffective.